newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/God
Not much is known about the gods as they were worshiped before the . Imperial forces savagely murdered priests, burnt catechisms, and destroyed shrines and temples. Only a few devoted souls ever made contact with the gods through independent devotion. Per the word of the Gods themselves, they are currently locked out of contact with the world by the , put up by the Usurper. The believes the Usurper to be Dread Emperor , who wants to keep the from reincarnating and killing him. Known Gods ;The :The Ice witch, Mab, is mistress of Air and cold. Often feared and associated with destruction she can also be thought of as scouring away the marks of failure to prepare for a greater renewal. She is said to live far to the North at the top of the world in a palace of ice from which she looks down and ends the suffering of those made infirm by age and disease. ; :The master of the Divine Forge and bringer of fire, Völundr is the god of craftsmen, the shaper of civilization, the dispenser of knowledge. He values truth and transparency, with little patience for subtlety and tricks - he and Bril are rivals in many tales. Völundr is worshipped by , 20% of the other priests in the mage elements, and 50% of the kobold smiths. He is less accepted among the common populace who have come to view him as a 'Kobold God'. ; :The maternal Creatrix of life and patroness of mothers. Danu protects pregnant women, new mothers and infants. She imposes herself in the conscience of those who have or would seek to harm those in her bailiwick. She is depicted as generally kind, conversational and pleasant, but with a ferocious streak when roused. ; :Husband and protector of Danu. Hartun, sometimes known as 'The Silent' is a grim warrior and tireless provider. He displays little joy, but is rumored to bless those striving to defend their homes with a mental fortitude allowing them to endure beyond their normal limits. ; :Daughter of Danu and Hartun, Yoilanta is the bloom on the rose, the handmaiden of renewal and the harbinger of spring. She is the goddess of agriculture and the one said to love humanity the most, caring for them all by perpetually overcoming winter and providing for the harvest. There are some confusing old stories regarding her love of humans and the rituals employed to re-fertilize the earth. Some myths also associate her with the art of healing, especially by employment of herbs. ; :The lord of the hunt is famous for his enjoyment of out-thinking hit prey. He is viewed as neither especially friendly nor hostile to civilization, but does protect forest dwellers, bestowing on them the secrets of his realm. His highest renown was won defeating the dragoness Cylia and preventing her from overrunning the world with s. Known Demigods The were a group of demi-gods made flesh to fight Dread Lord . ;The :A cavalry archer and possibly the scout or pathfinder among the Incarnate Hope. Possibly reincarnated in . ;The :A master swordsman said to have fought not for principle, but for the promise of reward. Stories conflict: some say that he betrayed the Incarnate Hope, and others that he forsook his greed and died for the cause. ;The :No stories are clear on the Siege Lord's role in the group: leader of armies, maker of weapons, or battlefield warrior. What is known (inasmuch anything is 'known') is that he was the first of the Incarnate Hope to die. ;The :Cunning trickster, shapeshipfter, advisor to kings, the Fool avoided the direct battle - though some stories do talk about him (or her) as a knife in the dark, winning battles before they even began. ;The :The shining figurehead at the forefront of the army of light and the inspiration that helped drive the realms of man into unified cooperation against Karsen. The Summer Queen inspired hope in the face of defeat and could persuade even the most unlikely of allies to work together.